Love behind mask of hate
by Artemis. Del
Summary: What will happen if Artemis and kf will be chained to gather? In a place with no other teammate's to help them. And the enemy is fallowing them. What they will be feeling about each other after knowing each other better?
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone!**

 **I'm a new writer.**

 **I'm not american or british or what ever.**

 **I'm iranian so english is not my language.**

 **So sorry if i write a few words wrong.**

 **Please review.**

 **And this chapter is not much, but if you just read it then go to the next chapters, i promise it will be worth it! I couldn't write much because i'm in a hurry. Sorry.**

* * *

He hated her. He just hated her. Is like she didn't have any idia how hard he tried to get along. She just was so cocky.

Arty's pov:

I can't believe i saved that idiot! I have should let him die back when amazo had him.

And the worse part is that the team look at each other like there saying "see? Wthat did i tell you?" every time we fight. And one time m'gan tied to make me idmet **(rong rating)** that i'm falling for him! Crazy alien.

Everybody's pov:

Wally and artemis walked in to the living room at the same time. They were igroring each other for the last stupid fight. All the team were in the living room watching TV and when that to came in the intention got to them.

They both set far from each other. They really didn't want to talk ti each other.

 _flashback_

Wallys pov:

We where fighting with shadows.

Artemis was fighting with three guys at the same time and i had finished my enemy.

A guy was sneakig behind artemis and she didn't notice. They all pushed the fight and artemis couldn't handle it.

A ran and put artemis in my arms and ran both of us out. But that dumb bow of her's left behind us and the guy break it!

I let go of artemis and expected a thank you. But instead, she started yelling at me! Next time i'll let her die!

Artemis pov:

I was fighting three guys at the same time and one guy wanted to sneak up on me.

I had everything under control till baywatch stepped in and next thing I know, i was in his arms while my bow was left behind and the guy break it!

I can't believe it!

I came of from his arms then give him a piece of my mind.

 _end of flash back_

"Guy's you two have to get along. Not for the missions or the team. For your own good to." Robin started.

But before anyone could say some thing batman voice came up "team report to the mission room."

Thay all get up and moved to go to get new mission.

Batman started talking as soon as they got in " a suspicious activity is going on at starling city. You're mission is to find out ho and what. Miss martian you should put online every body at all time because there should be radio silence at all cause. And stay back. Do not get in the action unless is needed to. Aqualad, robin, supper boy, you three should wait for tha signal to attack in need and danger. Artemis, kid flash you to have to sneak in and look for any sine of danger to geve team tha signal. You to have to find out ho is behind this and why and what is there plan. You'll move in ten minutes. Dismissed."

Artemis couldn't believe she was stack with that idiot.

"Ammm...batman? Sorry but can you please change the groups? I mean i dont think me and artemis are the best choice." Wally have speaked and artemis was happy that he did.

"No. You two are my choices. Not only that you two fit to gather perfectly in sneaking up but you two need to get along with each other. So you have no choice" black cenery said with a little look of "you brought this on yourselfs".

Robin laughed at kf and arty's face and moved to get ready for the mission.

She couldn't believe it! She was stuck with that idiot again! She just needed him to get in her way again so she will cut his head of.

They all moved to get ready and artemis taked a new bow just like the last one.

* * *

 **Please review and go to next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys is me again.**

 **First:**

 **Inthenightguest**

 **You reviewed to me thanks. Another thank you for the compliment ;) but i did not know how to answer it or whatever. I may even deleted your review!**

 **So sorry but it was my firt review and i was not familiar with the buttons.**

 **But i thank you. And sorry.**

 **So this is the second chapter. hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **...**

As the team arrived and got in position, artemis and wally we're sneaking in. Still not talking. As they we're looking at the place and it looked like a lab with a lot of progress. No ane we're in The place. So they got out of gard and started reading the papers that was on table.

"Guys! I think i find out that what they're planning to do!" Kf said in they're telepathic link.

"What?" Rbin asked

"This jerk's are planning to..." artemis voice shuted down.

"What tha? Guys i think we're in troubl..." kf voice shuted to.

Robin heard kaldur gasp and then sight a green glow and conner groan got up and then a pain in his own neck. But before knowing why he fell down at the dizziness. Miss m looked at what happened in the last 30 seconds and looked around for any sine of enemy. But a hard hit in her head stopped her from moving and thinking.

...

The team got up in total darkness menus wally and artemis.

"Guy's?!" m'gan screamd scared and looking for answers and responses in darkness.

" Everybody's ok?" Robin ask. Groan's got loud."aqualad? Supper boy?"robin was checking to see if they were there."here" both answerd."kid flash? Artemis?"no answer came."kid?! Artemis?! Where the hell are you guys?"robin said with his voice rising. With no answers to came they got sure that they're teammate's wasn't with them.

"They're not here so stop making noise like a monkey, oh sorry like a robin. An really kid and idiot and rude robin." A new voice has spoken and then the lights turned on and they saw they're that they're in a cage in a room with they're savage( **did i rite it right?).**

"Savage!"robin called.

"That's right. I'm really getting tired of your no stopping meddling. I think you're mentor's are going to be surprised of how fast you've been caught. I mean you kid's didn't last more than two minutes."

" What have you done to artemis and kid flash? Where are they? If you hurt them..."

"Oh they're safe but not here."

"Batman is going to find us and you'll be..."

"Oh yes I guess he could find you. But with the location changed and your tracer's off...i wouldn't count on it."

"Still no reason why we should not scape! C'mon team!"

At first they all got up and tried to use they're powers. But aqualad didn't have his weapon and robin had nothing at all but clothes. They waited for m'gan and supper boy to use they're powers. But...

"Guys! Non of my pwes work!even can't put link on!"m'gan screamed"i don't have my supper straight!"supper boy said with anger.

"Good. They shouldn't be working. Not after that serum we've injected you."

"You...wait...we?"robin asked.

"Vendal and me dumb kid!" Klarion said as he walked in the door with that cat of he's."we have a really important things to do. Just in case i put an magical spell on you so you wont do anythin you'll regret. You're welcome." And with an evil laughter he left and savage behind hem.

...

At another place, wally and artemis woke up in a cage in middle of no where. With one of they're legs chained together.

...

 **so that was is till next chapter.**

 **And the next is coming up on next week.**

 **Sorry but only thursdays and Fridays i havhave my tablet to post.**

 **Please review.**

 **See you next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg! I just find out that i was writing 'write' wrong! I write it 'rite'!**

 **So this is the third chapter hope you like and let me know what you think.**

 **And tell me if i write a word wrong please.**

 **Ahh. I just can't wait for '' outsiders" to come!**

 **...**

"oh. My head hurts!" Wally whined."where i am?" He looked around. He was in a cage in a room."what tha?" He looked at the chain locked to his feet. He fallow it with his green eyes to the end of the chain and saw the blonde.

"Artemis!"He reached to her and shaked her a little."Artemis! Artemis get up! Artemis?" Artemis started to get up. She groaned and sit And seeing the red head.

"Wally? Oww! Oh my head! What the hell happened?"

"I dont know. Last thing I remember was you fall on the ground with a yell. Then samething hit in the back of my head and i was out."

"Where is the rest of the team? where are we? What the hell is this?"as she pointed to the chain

"I don't know. I just got up."

They looked around.

"We have to get out."wally said.

They look around the room from the cage again.

"Can you vibrate out?"

"Yeah" he tried. Nothing happened.

" Wally may you please do it _**now**_?"

"I am trying!"

"What? You did? When?"

"Artemis?"

"What?"

"I think we have a problem..."

"You think?"

"I can't use my powers!"

"What?"

"I can't!"

"Why? How is that possible?"

"I don't know!"

"Ok don't panic. We'll find a way out."

Silence remained.

"Maybe we can crook the cage bar"Artemis offered.

"Maybe..."

"C'mon. On three. One, two, **_three_** _ **!**_ "

They pulled two of the bars near and they started to crook.

"Little more!"

They pulled harder and the groan's got loud and then they leted go.

"Yes!"artemis said.

"Ok let's get out of here"

And artemis started struggling to get pass between the little crooked bars. And she finally got out. Wally got out to but a little harder. Then they got by the door and tried to open it. **locked.** artemis kicked the door down. They got out of the room and looked around. Looked like a really old and dusty wood house. They find the exit door with the chain pulling on ground and got out of the house and ended up in no where. It looked like a jungle.

"Aghhh great!"artemis said as they were walking through the jungle

"Where on earth are we?"wally asked.

"Looks like a jungle."

"Yeah"

"Ok now. Let me get this straight. We are in middle of a jungle with no weapons or powers and gps, chained to gather? Did miss anything?"

Beforw wally could say she forgot to mention that they're teammate's wasn't with them, the sound of shooting guns at them and someone yelling made them run.

"نزارید فرار کنن! رئیس ما رو میکشه!" **(i wanted to be a unknown language for you guys, but the translation will be: don't let them escape! Boss well kill us!)**

And some ordinary soldier behind them fallowing. But they were far from artemis and kid flash who were trying to run together with the chain

"What did he just say?" Artemis asked

"I don't know!" Wally replied

"Aaaahhh!" They both yelled.

Because the chain were stuck and caused them to fall down. They freed it and started running again. But every three steps they fell again because of the other one stopped the other to move for being to slow or fast. The soldiers got closer.

They stopped so wally could speak."Listen artemis! Shooting arrows is not my thing, but walking and running it is. Trust me! Is easy! Fallow my lead! Inside leg, outside leg"as they started running again

"Ok ok! Inside leg outside leg"artemis replied

"Inside leg!, outside leg!, inside!, outside!, inside!, outside!"they both keeped repeating and running got easy.

They ran and ran like an hour in the jungle till they lost the soldiers. As the sun started to set.

"I think we lost them." Artemis said as she was gasping to breath with an tune like she was begging wally to stop.

They both were gasping and started rubbing they're side's. Artemis sat on a rock on top of a cliff that wasn't surrounded in tree's and wally standing by her side starting to bend on his stomach cause of the pain. Then sat next to artemis.

"Running without supper powers is really hard!" Wally whined.

They sat there and watched the sunset.

"You ok?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm ok. You?"

"Ok"

"What are we gonna do? There is no telling how long will be here and the sun seted. Im hungry, im tiered, im angry!, Im dyind of pain!, i don't know where i am, And now i don't know what to do!"

"You think i'm happy? I'm having those situation. Is bad enough. I don't need you to whine in my ears."

And the stars start to come out.

"Ok! Let's find a place to spend the night."

"Um? We're in a jungle baywatch! There is no place!"

"Well i am doing something! When you are gonna sit here in night whining!"

Wally walked away but soon fell to the ground as he pulled angry-grumpy artemis of were she had sat.

"Ow! _**baywatch?!"**_

"Sorry! I forget!"

"You forget everything! You forget that we are in a jungle, you forget that we are alone, you forget that we wasn't supposed to be caught, you forget that we are chased by ho the hell knows who and you forget that we are chained together!" Artemis was shouting her head of.

"Maybe this wouldn't happen if you have watch yourself back at mission and warned us!"

"The place was empty! I don't know what or where or who happened. And don't blame me. You didn't have your guard either!"

"Ok! Am sorry ok? Am just scared. That who ever it was pulled off our tracer's. we have no GPS or map or food or a place to crash! So there is no chance of the league finding us. no chance of we finding our way. No chance of survive. You think i don't know? And i am having more bad things going on for me. like: _**i don't have my supper speed!**_ So stop akting like i am a idiot!" Wally shouted with cold and serious tune.

Silence remained the night again.

" C'mon. We have to find a place."wally said with a warm and still voice making artemis agreed and get up with a little calmed face.

"I'm sorry." artemis sad voice came.

"It's okay." He replied.

...

they were walking in to the dark jungle. After an hour or so, they find a cave up of a really high cliff. Under the cliff was a few high and seemed strong tree's.

"Well we can use the tree's to reach the cave." Wally offered.

"I can believe i have to drag you're clumsy butt up there." Artemis said with a tune of humor.

They were trying to make the situation less horrible and maybe a little fun by joking and have humor in they're actings with each other.

"Drag me? Ha! Watch!" He said with humor and a smirk as he started walking fast to the tree's.

Artemis planned on just watching him struggling to climb the tree's but the chain ruined her plan. Like two seconds after wally started walking to the tree's artemis was pulled behind him. She was surprised and not ready. Wally started climbing the tree's with a smirk and ignoring artemis. As artemis were being dragged by wally and tried to keep up with him and climb up she said: "wally! Wait! Ahh! Wait! Wally!" And she hugged the branch that she was dragged on. And for a second wally stopped and bend his head down so he could see her and she well see him. Then said:" who's dragging who's butt huh?" With the smirk still on he's face."ha! ha! Very funny" she said with tune of humor-ignorens. As wally started climbing again draggind artemis."no! Wait! Wally! ohh!" And she was totally suspended to the chain with being upside down and be pulled up.

Wally finally reach up and he used the chain to saing artemis and let her go when the time was. And she was swinged, let go and land on the little open space in front of the cave. Then wally came down of the tree and sat next to her.

"So...how did it feel to be dragged?"

"Oh shut up."

They remained silence while smiling.

"Ok i didn't drag you all way for nothing. Let's get in the cave."

They standed and got in. Lucky for them no wild animals in side. Each find a kind of comfortable place to sleep.

"Wally?"

"What?"

"How long do you think it will take to get back?"

"I don't know." He looked at the archer at the other side of the cave in the little moon light that got in to the cave.

"C'mon arty. We'll get out of here in no time. Just get some sleep."

"Ahh. Ok. Good night."

"Good night."

And the ex speedster got lost is thoughts. When hes eyes got warm to sleep a really scary and loud sound of an wild animal made his eye-lid's pop up. He reached artemis.

"Artemis! I think a wild animal is out side!" The voice had been louder since he got closer to artemis. Then he finally find out that the voice is from her. And he was really pissed.

"Artemis!"

"Huh? What? What happened?"

"I am sorry. You're snoring it's a little..."

"Loud? Yeah i do that from time to time." She smiled and show her teeth with a look of soory-guilty."sorry."

"Oh. It's gonna be a long night."

"No it won't happen again now that you waked me. Just go to bed. I mean rock...no spot? Ah good night."

"Night."

they sleeped and artemis snoring was shuted.

...

 **well that was the next chapter. Tomorrow i will post the next.**

 **Let me know what you think and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the fourth chapter hope you like. Next is gonna be posted next week**

 **And guys please review please.**

 **...**

"he's gone." M'gann said.

"Oh! C'mon! What are we waiting for? I can pop off this cage like a soda can! Even without my supper strength!" Super boy said as he walked to the cage bars.

"Wait! Super boy don't..." Robin tried to warn but it was to late.

They watched super boy reach the bars but as soon as he touched them he was shooted bach like a football ball.

"I tried to tell you! Klarion's magic."robin blamed.

"You have a better idea?" Super boy hissted to him.

"No. We have no choice." He said as they all set down.

After a few hours a boom sound came as the wall of the room was down.

"Batman we find them!" Flash yelled next to martian manhunter who has blow the wall.t

they got in the room and like five seconds later so did batman and doctor fate and green arrow.

"Uncle j'onn!" M'gann called with happy look.

"How did you guys find us?" Robin asked.

"Fate used his location spill." GA responded.

"Doctor fate, can you destroy the cage's magic?" Batman asked as fate used a spill and then another. The second spill destroyed the cage and they all got out.

"Where is wally? And artemis?" Flash askes looking for answers.

"We do not know. They weren't with us." Aqualad answerd him.

"We well find them. But for now we have to get back to the cave." Batman said as they all walked out.

...

 **at the cave(mount Justice)**

"Klarion and vendal savage got away. The team was lost for 24 hours since the mission. You have been trained well. But you didn't last more than five or less minutes." Batman said. All the team (menus kf and artemis) looked at the ground ashamed."i didn't expect you to last. If you have lasted against savage and klorion i would be surprised. Get some rest."

"Batman we got something else to."robin started."m'gann and super boy don't have they're power's. They can't use them. Savage injected them some serum."

Batman remained silent for a minute.

"We will start test's tomorrow to find out what." Batman finally responded.

"And what about wally and artemis?" M'gann asked missing her earth sister.

"We will start the search tomorrow." Batman said and left the room with out a nother word.

"I bet your hungry" blak cenery offered. And they all starten walking to the kitchen.

After an hour of eating they talked a little about they're missing teammate's.

"Ah. I really hope they're ok." M'gann wished.

"Don't worry megan. We're talking about wally and artemis!"robin said

"Yes but they are to stubborn to work together after they wrathed with each other." Aqualad responded.

"Trust me. They'll get along. And if you ask me things between them it's gonna get interesting." Robin said with a little smirk.

"What do you mean?" M'gann asked confused.

"Haven't you pay attention? They're acting a little weird. I think they're finally realizing they're feelings for each other." Robin continued.

"What feelings?" M'gann asked again.

"M'gann they're in love with each other!"

"What? No way."

"Yes they are! Even if they don't admit it."

"But they hate each other and they're always fighting!"

"That's just it! Even they don't know they're feelings. They're fighting because they care for each other but don't want to accept it. Trust me. I have seen enough movie's about this stuff that i am sure. They're love hides behind the mask of hate. They wear the mask of hate. But behind the mask, behind the fights, deep down in they're Heart's..." He's speech was interrupted by black cenery who was with them listening to they're conversation the whole time.

"Ok! Team! you had a rough day. Get to your room's and sleep. Specially you two."as she pointed to m'gann and supper boy."tomorrow you two have big day getting back your powers." And they leave.

...

Tomorrow everyone were up at 7:00am helping m'gann and Super boy get back they're power. It only took an hour to find out what serum and two hours for Making the antidote. Finally they got back they're powers and robin got new toys and aqualad new water swords.

They all gathered so as soon as fate find out the location they'll move. They're location was in a island not really far. But it was 100 time's extensive by mount Justice.

They got in the bio ship and started searching the island. But it was easy because m'gann used her powers. And at 12:30pm they find they're lost teammate's.

...

Artemis got up and looked around. _**not a nightmare**_ she thought. The chain really was unnerving her. She looked at wally. He looked really peaceful and handsome with that red hair artemis thought again.'no. he is not handsome. He's just a idiot...'she said to her self. But hey...he looked to peacefull. He's chest wasn't moving...

"Wally? Wally? Wally get up. **_wally!?"_** Artemis reached him and shouting his name with fear.

"Huh? What? Artemis? What happened?"

"Ahhhhhhhhh" she sigh of relief."nothing. I just..." She couldn't she changed the subject " c'mon baywatch. Get up. We gotta move."

they both got up. And walked in to the jungle again. After an hour they saw same thing flying at them. When it got closer they find out that is the bio ship.

The bio ship landed and the team and the chained together love birds got together. They all got in the bio ship and in the way back talked about what the two sides been through.

...

And at mount Justice wally and Artemis where still chained together. Because non of the team could open or break it.

So after they eat till they could they got up to go talk to batman and black cenery.

"I think the chain it's been protected by a spill." batman said as he looked over doctor fate. Fate took the look as a sighn and started using spills to breake the chain. But non of them worked.

"Why isn't working?" Artemis whined.

"The magic used to secure this one is unknown and really powerful. It could take a while to break it's spill." fite reported.

"How long?" Artemis asked.

"Maybe a day maybe two maybe a week or month. I need to work on it and study it. I will came back when i got the answer." As he left the cave.

"Oh great." Artemis mumbled

"Well looks like you two love birds are gonna be chain together." Robin said with a smirk."good thing you two love each other. Or this would be really difficult." then he laughed at loud at kf and artemis faces.

"Agh. Listen bird boy first we are more like chained together bird's and second we don't love each other" wally said nearly shouting.

"What ever helps you sleep at night. Hey... Speaking of sleeping(hes lips got an more open with every sentences he used) how are you guys gonna sleep? How you doing to go home? Go to school? Go to mission? pmff! Go to bathroom?"and at the last sentence he laughed like never before. the others joined him. But flash and green arrow was laughing they ass off.

"Oh! shut your beak robin." Wally shouted and the laughings got harder. He tried to leave but since artemis wasn't moving with hem it caused both of them fell to the ground and with that everybody was rolling on the floor laughing specially falsh, GA and robin. But batman didn't even smile. And black cenery hold her self as mach as she could but the space was so fulled with no stopping laughter what she ended up laughing out loud to.

And wally and Artemis where lying on the ground covering they're faces that was red.

...

 **so this was this chapter.**

 **Guys please review.**

 **See you next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi. Dude this was a long week! It just didn't want to reach the weekend!**

 **Anyway.**

 **This is the fifth chapter hope you enjoy.**

 **...**

It was the worse situation ever!

They had to do every single thing together!

After everyone stopped laughing, they got to eat a little then go to bed.

Eating wasn't a big trouble. But sleeping? They had moved two couches in front of another. With that chain making noise it was absolutely dreadful. And artemis's snoring didn't help.

...

Tomorrow they got up for breakfast.

"Hey love birds! How was sleeping together?" Robin said as he tried to not laugh.

"Shut up!" Both of them roared making everyone else start laughing. Robin, GA and flash head of the laughs. Barry just didn't stop embarrassing wally in front of artemis by reminding he's childhood.

After they ated breakfast wally start to wonder"hey, uncle barry. When are you gonna leave?"

"I'm not. Me and GA are staying and helping you two out."

In that moment artemis got to wonder that wasn't the only reson. She also wonder what the hell they where going to do if they needed to go to bath room.

"You wanna help us out? Ok. Find a way for me to go to the bathroom!" Wally said with worry.

 ** _oh crab._** Artemis though.

"It's easy! One gets in the other stays out." GA answered.

"Ok let's try it" wally said as he standed on he's feet.

"Wally really? I mean can't you hold yourself?" Artemis begged

"Till when? A month? No thank you. By the way you can't do that either. So get up!"

"Arrrghhh! If i don't get this chain any time soon, i'm going to cut off my feet!" As she got up

They reached the bathroom. They got in, in turn doing they're job while the door was as close as it could be. That ended well. They got back to the living room.

"Oh! hey guys we got so things going on i forgot to tell you! I can't use my powers!" Wally reported

"Yeah kinda figured. We know what to do wally." GA said calming hem down."you just have to inject the antidote of the serum savage injected you."

"So savage was behind all of this?"

"Yes."

"So what are we waiting for? Give me the antidote."

They brought the antidote. But before they use it barry stopped them.

"Wait! If we bring back he's powers, the high metabolism will make them wanna choke themselves. It's better first git rid of the chain"

"He's gotta point." GA said.

...

The chain forced them to stay together no matter what.

She was stucked with the most dumb kid in the world.

They where walking by the beach. Talking getting to know each other better.

"Yeah i hated you because I thought you replaced roy on the team." Wally said.

"But you know i didn't!"

"Yeah i think i just needed a reason to hate you"

"But why?"

"I don't know."

Silence remained. Wally started to wonder she is not that bad as he thought she'll be.

...

 _.after two weeks._

Wally really enjoyed spending time with artemis. They really fighted less and agreed in some things. She was beginning to be really sweat and nice.

They watched movies, tell jokes, talking in friendly-fight tune that all of them ended up laughing together. Even they're arguments was friendly and they enjoy it. They have even teamed up and pull pranks on every one and then ran away then, roll on the floor and laugh.

everyoneelse in the mountian know what was happening between them and even more.

...

And finally doctor fate find the spell.

"Hey guys c'mon! Fate finded the spill!" Robin reported to kf and arty and ran to the training room.

Wally and artemis got up and started running. When the reach the door wally stepped back" afther you"

"No, no, you go"

" Lady's first"

" You go"

Then they both say "ok" and started pass the door at the same time. then they're heads bumped to each others head and the door's frame."ouch!" They both yellped and then laughed.

Thay enter the room and sat down, waiting for fate to break the chains spill

...

 **the story is going to be continue. I'm not letting it go till i show wally and artemis together.**

 **Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.**

 **Please let me know what you think and please review.**

 **By.**


	6. Chapter 6

**hi.**

 **Guys why aren't you reviewing?**

 **...**

they sat down and wait for fait to arrive. For reasons, wolf started barking and running towards artemis and wally in a really scery way.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Artemis and wally screamed and start to run " inside leg, outside leg, inside leg, outside leg..." They repeat together but stopped repeating and running when they heard laughter. It was robin and super boy. Then they find out they have send wolf upon them on purpose. Then they sighed from relief.

Then doctor fate arrived and every one gathered to watch.

" Oh thank god! I don't think i could handle it any longer!" Artemis thanked.

" Yeah me either" wally agreed.

" Sit down and stay still" fate demanded and did as told. He used the spill and...

The chain break down!

" Yeeeesss!" They both yelled and started running around the room in different directions like they where crazy.

After a hour of playing around and making noise, they brought wally's power back and bats dismissed the team for two weeks. They all decided to do stuff m'gann always wanted to do. She wrote them down:

1\. Have a slumber party

2\. Watch scery movie till late night

3\. Play truth or dare and seven minutes in heaven

4\. go on a vacation to paris

The team could do it all except the vacation. GA, BC and flash thought in not a bad idea so they decided to take the team and watch them over in the second week.

...

Artemis and wally did get along better. But still hated each other.

They figure only reason why they where nice was that they didn't have a choice. And with the chain gone, they're arguments got up again.

...

"i always wanted to have a slumber party!" Megan was saying in excited tune.

"Well, that's why we decided to have one." Artemis respond.

They where having a slumber party. And the weather out side was stormy with rain and lightning.

"i simply don't understand why we boys are here. Slumber party is for girls."

"C'mon wally stay! We'll pass the make overs." Megan begged.

"No is not! Boys can have it to." Artemis argued

"Sorry to interrupt your romantic talk... But this is Megan's firt slumber party! So please don't ruin it by fighting!" Robin said. But who would lesson?

"Did you hear that wally? You wouldn't do anything that it would ruin megan's very first slumber party... WOULD YOU?"

"Of course not. And you wouldn't either will ya?"

"So we have an agreement?"

"You bet!" And by that he spit on he's plam, then hold in front of artemis waiting for her to do the same and shake they're hands.

"OH EWWW ! GROSS!" Artemis yelled and backed one step. And robin started laughing by that.

"You know... There's messy and there's just playing RUDE!" Artemis bit.

"You know there's fussy and there's just playing GETTING ON MY NERVES" wally bit back

"On the contrary, i can get along with anybody no matter how difficult she or _HE_ might be." Artemis prided.

"Oh yeah? Well i'm the GET ALONGEST person you've ever seen!" Wally answered proud of himself.

"That's not even a word!"

"Is to"

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Is not"

"Is to till infinity, ha!"

"Is not till infinity first one! Ha ha!"

"Get a room!" Robin jumped stopping them.

"This is gonna be great! I have a book! We can do our slumber party by it! And that will make my slumber party officially fun!" Megan said talking to herself out loud."ok first thing to do is truth or dare! Oh great! That's on my list to!"

"I dare wally to do some think neatly and carefully, for change." Artemis said with pride

"And dare artemis to stop caring about every single detail and let us get things done!" Wally bit back. Everyone in the room watching not daring so say a word. GA, BC and flash tried not to laugh. BC was successful but flash and GA... Not much. Specially when it was they're sidekicks. They let a little laugh out more like snoring.

"I think the truth of the matter is that somebody could pay a little intention to the details"

"And i think the truth of the matter is that somebody could stop paying intention to every single detail!"

"Um i don't think it workers like that!" Megan interrupted then got her head in the book and said"you have to give an honest answer to every question or do what ever the other person dare's you." Then looked up.

"Oh this is gonna be good" flash said to GA and BC with smirk as they smirked to.

"I dare you to step in balcony, and let your beloved hair get ruin in rain and storm then let it down and don't brush or tie it till tomorrow morning." He said as was looking at artemis with victory smirk

"Noo!" Artemis begged.

"You have to do it! Is the rule." Megan reminded.

"Fine!" As she opened the balcony door and got out. Afther a minute she came back in. Her hair was all water and messy like a jungle and leted down. Wally laugh as hard as he could. They're mentor's to. but they're reason was the fight that two where having.

"Ok! I dare wally not to use his power's till tomorrow. No matter how the high metabolism and energy bugs him." Artemis bit back.

"Do we get a turn?" Super boy asked.

Wally and artemis started daring each other without doing them.

"I dare you to get dirty and stay dirty"

"I dare you to don't play video games for this week"

"I dare you to..."

"You to really should get a room." Robin said smirking.

Before everyone could respond megan interrupted"um... maybe we should check truth or dare and move on to seven minutes in haven." They all set down and robin spin the barrel. And it just had to stop on wally and artemis.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" They both yelled as everyone else was laughing there ass off.

"Ok you two got your seven minutes started...NOW!" Robin said as he pushed them in to wardrobe and closed the door."finally you got a room for yourselfs"

"Shut up!" Both yelled from wardrobe witch make everyone laugh harder. Specially flash and GA.

"Wally why you have to make my life so difficult?"

"Believe me, it fun. And more fun to get on your nerves."

"What? You get on my nerves on purpose?why you little..." Artemis didn't continue because she made her point.

They stan in silence and only three minutes have passed.

There really wasn't enough room. Wally and artemis faces was just one inch away from anothers. It feel so weird.

 _ **weird in a good way. He's so hot with those green eyes and red hair**. _artemis thought. _**no! No! No! He's not hot at all with he's muscular chest and...oh! Shut up! Shut up! What are you thinking? He hate me. I hate him. True, we did get along while we where chained. But didn't mean everything. It shouldn't mean everything.**_ Artemis told her self.

 _ **wow. From close, she's even hotter and prettyer then megan**._wally thought. But soon realized what he have done. ** _did i just thought artemis is hot? No! No! Bad wally! She's just a bitch. A really beautiful, attractive... Oh shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You do not like artemis! You like megan! That sweet green girl. Artemis is...is...um...oh. so hot. Maybe i'm happy that we've been chained. It makes me realize that maybe i like artemis._** wally had a little smile. _ **i wonder if she likes me...**_

wally just couldn't take it. He wanted to know what she would do. How she taste like. So he stared at her eyes and made an eye contact. Then he started to bend down.

He was staring at her right in the eye. He's eyes told her some thing that calmed her down. He was getting really close to her. She tried to step back but she was being pushed to wardrobe wall. He was still getting closer. Butterfly's start to flutter in her stomach.

"you shall came out now" kaldur said.

"Oh thank god!" Both said as they got out of the wardrobe.

 _ **ok. Play cool. Nothing happened.**_ They both said to themselves, not knowing that the other one is having the same thought.

"So, how did it feel to get your own room?" Robin said and laughed.

"Ok! Enough!" BC said but a little smirk on her lips.

They spin the barrel and played a couple times more. Then Megan said they should move to next event.

"Ok next thing to do is...um... what's this? Pillowfight?" Megan asked unsure.

"Oh please! I will not be doing some thing so crude ** _ow!_** " Artemis yelled because of the two pillows that was shooted in her head by wally."it is ON" as she started throwing pillows to him And everyone else stared at them.

They fight like ten minutes and then m'gann said"oh! I get it! Pillow, fight! Fun..."she was shuted down by two pillows in her head."um guys? You think maybe we should just calm down a little?"

"I will if she will"wally said trowing pillows.

"He started it" artemis said dodge the pillows.

Everyone in the room sighed and stopped wally and artemis.

"Ok next fun we should do is telling ghost stories."robin said and megan noded."who wants to go first?"

"Me!"wally yelled" i'll tell you the story of a ghost who made everyone crazy withher attitude!"then he looked at artemis and said" i'm sure your femiliar with that one"

"Never heard of it"artemis responded"but i have much better one. Is the story of a idiot ghost that scared everyone by flirting with every girl in his way"

"That's not a real story! You made it up!"

"It is a ghost story. They're all made up!"

 ** _BANNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!_**

Lightning roared and made everyone quiet.

"Ok looks like you kid's don't know any good story. So i'm gonna tell you one. Is called...the legend of the headless hurseman..."said barry as he started the story.

 _ **BAAAAAANNNGGGGGGGG!**_ lightning hit abain.

 _afther half an hour_

 _"_ Whatever the reason, the Headless Horseman continues to roam the roads near Tarrytown on dark nights from that day to this."barry ended the story.

"Wow!" Said wally.

They all looked at each other's face and saw the horror then laughed and talked about the story"so scery!" "Nice stoty!" And they started laughing again.

"Yeah but nothing was as scary as artemis hair!"wally said as he pointed to artemis's hair that had puffed and buzzed in different directions. They all laughed again.

They did some other activities and turned in to night.

...

They where packing they're staff for tomorrow that was they're day flying to paris.

...

 **so? How was it?**

 **The next chapter is coming soon like maybe tomorrow.**

 **Please review.**

 **See ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys.**

 **tjgrov157 told me that in the pervious chapter i had to put more in the part they're in the wardrobe.**

 **Well i have changed it. Go read that part again. Hope you enjoy and tjgrov157 thank you for pointing it out to me. Case you gave me a chance to fix it.**

 **And Inthenightguest you are reviewing to me. thanks for having my back.**

 **Ok back to story**

* * *

Black cenery and GA and flash had got tickets to paris. So everyone was packing up last minute stuff cause they had to move to airport.

"Hey i just wanted to sey Thank you everyone. You all could have spend your time off to have your own activity. But instead you decided to do what i wanted. You guys are the best." Megan was thanking everybody.

"Well of course. You're or teammate and friend. And what you wanted to do was good ideas. So why not?" Artemis said making megan feel good and hug her.

"Ok, thats enough" Artemis said is she lightly pushed megan back

"Why?"

"I really don't enjoy hugs"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I feel like it's gonna make me layne on others."

"That's not a bad thing"

"Yes it is! I mean i can't trust anyone with my life. You know what i mean?"

"But artemis..."

She couldn't continue because flash has raised his voice"ok peole, move" then everyone started moving.

* * *

They got in the plane.

"I'm telling you, i want to sit alone" said barry.

everyone taked they're sits. Super and kaldur next to each other, BC and GA, flash was alone and comfortable, wally and robin, then megan and artemis.

Artemis and megan set at the first row, behind them kaldur and super boy, then GA and BC, then wally and robin, and behind all flash setting free.

Plane left the airport and straight to paris.

"Oh! i cant wait!" Megan said to artemis with excitement.

"You always wanted to go to paris?"

"Yeah. Me and conner have so many plans together. What about you and wally?"

"Excuse me?"

"You and wally have plans to?"

"Um...n-no! Hell no! W-why should we have plans?" Artemis said start to blush.

"C'mon arty! You know you like him! It's okay to fall for someone"

"I-i don't like him!"

"Yeah! And i guess that's why your blushing"

"Oh megan! For the last time, i don't like him! He doesn't like me either!"

"Well your wrong about that" and by that she turned to window hiding her smirk from artemis.

"What do you mean?" Artemis said tries go talk to megan.

Megan that was happy that her plan it worked (making artemis interested by hitting bombshell and turn away) continued"haven't you notice? His staring at you since slumber party."

"He is?"

"Yes! I think he likes you!"

"No way. Uh uh. He hates me. To him i'm just red arrow's replacement."

"Arty your in denial" she said as her smirk started to grow

"No i'm not!"

"Ok. I guess i just read your mind."

"No! Don't you dare..." But she was to late. Megan had read her mind.

"Ha! You _**do**_ like him!"

"No! Arghhh. Ok. I do. But you can't tell him!" She turned really red from blushing to hard.

"Why not?"

"Because i can't..." She didn't continue. Her blush start to wash off.

"Can't what?"

"Nothing. Just don't tell him and forget it"

"why? Artemis talk to me..." She put her hand on her's.

Artemis looked at that hazel eyes."i'm not suppose to fall in love or fall for someone."

"What? Why? Artemis your alive! You have to live! That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"I don't want to my emotions get in my way"

Megan was quiet.

"Please megan! Just don't tell him."

"But you like him!"

"It's nothing! I'm sure in time it will get away."

"That's your plan? Denie and get over it?"

"Yes!" Artemis said seriously. Megan looked in her blue eyes then said "ok. If that's what you really want to."

"Thank you."

 ** _Three rows behind them at robin and wally sits_**

"Dinah and oliver are having plans"robin said to wally.

"Yeah megan supey to."wally responded

"What about you?" Robin said as his lips taked a big smirk.

"What?"

"You and arty having plans?"

"What? You crazy?"

"Oh c'mon wall-man, you like her."

"O-oh n-n-no i-i don't" wally started to get agitated.

"Yeah you do! Your getting agitated." Robin pushed.

"Yeah wally. Any one could tell. I mean i know." barry said bringing his head in from the space between backing off wally and robin's sits.

"No, no ,no. You guys are dead wrong" then he turned to window.

Barry and robin looked at each other, then laughed at loud and had a hi five.

"Denial is the 100%! You're in love kiddo" barry said with a volume thet only the three of them could hear.

"Artemis and wally sitting in a three, k...i...s...s...i...n...g" robin singed then he and barry laughed again.

"Who?" GA asked looking at them between the backing.

"Artemis and wally" robin said quick.

"Oh shut up!" Wally jumped at him."don't listen to him. Bruce has kicked him in the head" he said to GA and BC. They laughed.

"yeah? Well bruce didn't kick _**me**_ in the head. And i'm telling you wally." Barry said.

"Bruce didn't kick you? So you must have run in to a wall" wally bit.

"And you have been hit by one of artemis's love arrows" **(you know that angel with bow and arrow that if hits anyone he/she will fall in love?)** and by that joke everyone laughed.

"You guys! Stop it right now!" Wally demanded as his face turned as red as his face.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You're blushing!" Robin said enjoy putting his best friend in this situation.

"Arrghhh!"

"Wally it's okay! Is completely natural to be distracted by a girl as attractive as artemis. If i was you, i wouldn't waste a second." Barry said trying to make wally feel better.

"I-i don't know. Maybe...but what if she doesn't like me?"

"She likes you." Said BC making sure of it.

"I'm not changing the way i act till i'm sure. So don't expect me to be nice or something. Im still gonna argue like before." wally said.

"Hey, you want us to tell her? Maybe it will be easier." Barry offered.

"No, no. Is better i do it myself. Hey...who said i like her?"

Then everyone sighed then left the conversation and got they're nose in they're own business, leaving wally in his thoughts.

And after an hour or so they arrived at paris.

* * *

 **Ok hope you liked.**

 **Next chapter is gonna be posted next week.**

 **Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys.**

 **Thanks for the kind reviews.**

 **Here is the next chapter. Hope you like.**

* * *

They all came off the plane and stretched themselves.

Then got taxi's to they're hotel that they're room's have been reserved. They talked and laughed the way there.

When they arrived, everyone got in they're room's. BC, m'gann and artemis were in one room, GA and barry at one, rob, wally, super boy and kaldur at one.

They were really tiered and it was sunset. they all go out to a restaurant, talking, laughing, eating, having fun and a good time.

But some thing just bothered artemis and made her distracted. She had no idea what. She tried to ignore the feeling. Some how the feeling got worse when she was close to wally. Then she realized what. Wally kept staring at her all the time! From the moment they got off the plane till they got back at hotel. And he staring at her was exactly what she needed.

"Ok! Now before we all go to our room's, i think there is no need to say that NO SUPER POWERS AT ALL. Now get some sleep. We're having a lot of walking tomorrow." Said dinah as she walked out of GA and barry's room that they all have gathered and headed to her own with m'gann and artemis.

Artemis was happy that she'll finally get rid of kid idiot stares. They all turned off the lights at 11:00pm and slept. but artemis and wally couldn't sleep. They're thoughts did not let them go.

 _ **the're is no way i keep on liking him. It's a stupid crash. I'm sure it will go away. It's because of my age. It's not love, it's just my feelings. I am absolutely not falling for him. I just have to play cool, don't spill the beans, act like before and then...and then...i stop liking him?**_ Artemis tried to don't think of her feelings. But she couldn't. She looked at the clock on the wall. _3:00am. **Arghhhh** **! Wally you idiot! Now you don't even let me sleep!**_ she rolled in bed and finally fall in sleep.

Wally didn't have much luck sleeping either. _ **oh c'mon wallman! Just because the others tried to convince me, doesn't mean i should start liking her! I bet she doesn't give a damn about me. Not that i care! Or i do give a damn about her! So if i play cool nothing will happen.**_ he looked at the clock. 3:30am. _ **thank you artemis! I shouldn't have been asleep by now!**_ He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Artemis woke up at 7:00am. She looked around, her roommates still asleep. She hed for the kitchen with her hair looking like it had a fight. She opened the fridge and saw a bottle of milk. She taked it with a bowl and serial. Then wally walked in to the kitchen.

"Wow! What happened to you?" Wally asked as he pointed to artemis's hair.

"Rough night."

"Me too. I couldn't sleep." As he sat on the kitchen's chair, eating serial artemis find.

"Me either. What was your problem?" As she find another bowl and start eating serial.

"I just had a lot thoughts."

"About?"

"Not important. I mean not important to you. It's my kind of thing that i hahave to deal with."

"Ok."

They finished they're serial and just sat there in silence.

"Hey! You guys are up soon." Said robin walking in with super boy and kaldur fallowing him.

"Didn't sleep soon either." Said wally tiered.

"Oh! The team is up!" M'gann said to dinah as they walked in.

"Hey babe!" Wally said to m'gann.

"Are that two planning to sleep till noon?" Dinah asked not waiting for answer. She walked to GA and barry's room to wake them up.

"I'll be right back" artemis said as she got back to her room and changed and brushed her hair, tied to pony tail.

After they all eat breakfast they hed out to enjoy paris.

"M'gann you are in paris babe! The city of romance, city of fame, city of dreams, um... city of pigeons...um...did i say romance?" wally asked looking for a answer from m'gann

"Yes you did!" Artemis answered.

"I find out that the most incredible thing in paris is the eiffel tower!" M'gann said not letting artemis and wally start an argue.

"And that's where we're going. it's more beautiful at night so we're going there when is dark. But we're not gonna lost our day so we're going at other places" said barry as he got in one of the two taxis they got.

"Oh great! I'm so excited! I have only seen it in the movies and pictures uncle j'onn send us back at home. I can't wait till night"

They all got in the taxis and explored paris.

They go at: louvre museum, arc de triomphe, Versailles palace, pont neuf.

"Ah. My leg hurts." Artemis whined.

"Glad you're not still chained to wally ha?" Robin said.

"You have no idea"

"Hey look! Is almost sunset! Can we go now? It will get dark till we get there." M'gann begged.

"Megan is right! Let's go" dinah agreed.

They all entered the taxis and wait till they got there.

"Ah! It's breath taking!" M'gann said as they all get in the elevator and it started going up.

"Not as breath taking as you are!" Wally said with tune of flirt.

The elevator reached the top. They walked in. There was just one side wall and the other side was open space and view of paris city. M'gann was right. It was breath taking. The tower was lighted up and they looked upon the city. City was lighted up in a way like the worlds living was depended on it. They split in top of tower watching the city of lights down of the twilight sky as the stars start to shine with them all.

"Oh wow! I guess that's why they call it the city of lights." M'gann said.

"It is really amazing" kaldur adored.

 ** _wow. The view is awesome._** Wally thought. _ **and is way more awesome with artemis in the view. Wait...i just did not...**_ He looked at archer then again to the city. _ **who am i kidding and trying to convince? I do like her.**_ He smiled. _ **and I'm not letting her go.**_

He walked to artemis which was standing alone and away from the rest of the team.

"Great view huh?" He said with a volume that only they could hear.

"Yeah. It's really..." She paused looking for the right word with the same volume.

"Magical?"

"Yeah. But i thought you didn't believe in magic."

"I didn't say is magic. I say it's like magic supposed to look like. Is it?"

"Yeah i guess"

He looked in artemis eyes. It was like sapphires under the moon light.

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"You're eyes are like sapphires."

 _ **oh no! Here he goes. No way i let it! Find a excuse. But a simple thank you wouldn't hurt anyone.**_ Artemis thought then said."um...thank you."

"Welcome beautiful." He wanted to take a step. So he get closer to her, they're shoulder's touching. He made eye contact with her, they're faces inches away.

"you know, when i became kid flash it was so hurd to handle some times i wished that I didn't have powers"

"you wanted to be poor like other people?"

"They're not poor"

"Yes they are."

"You're like that"

"You don't Know anything about me."

"All i know is that...um... your the most amazing, stubborn beautiful girl i have ever met" he get closer.

"Wally please stop. I can't."

"Why not?" He get closer.

"The people around me gets hurt. I don't want you to be hurt."

"I wouldn't. And i promise i wouldn't hurt you." He get closer. They're lips inches away.

 _ **no no no! C'mon artemis. Do some thing! Don't let him in your heart.**_ Artemis tried to get back but her brain didn't do anything. ** _hey! We're is the rest of the team? Oh! Good thinking._** "um...wally? Were is the rest of the team?"

They looked around and didn't find anyone.

"They must have get back down."

"We should go to. We don't want to lose them."

And she ran away before wally could stop her.

 _ **oh shoot! I was so close!**_ Wally thought as he followed her.

They got back down and find the rest of the team getting in taxis.

"Oh great! We almost lose them." Then she ran to taxi and set next to m'gann and wally in other next to rob and barry.

"So? How did it go?" Barry asked as everyone else looked at wally. GA and kaldur was in the taxi to.

"It all was going fine, till she realized you guys where gone."

In the other taxi m'gann made an link with artemis.

 _"so what happened when you were with wally up there?"_ M'gann asked.

 _"um nothing!"_

 _"Some thing happened! He kissed you?"_

 _"Um no!"_

 _"Artemis? You know is impossible to lie to me right?"_

 _"Well he was about to. But i stopped it."_

 _"Why?!"_

 _"Because i don't want a simple silly crush turn into something else."_

 _"It's not a simple crush and you know it. I can simply feel the energy and emotions from you. Is strong and it's love. Just give him a chance."_

She broke the link and started talking to siper boy.

When they all arrived in they're room taird and not having the energy to move.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh. I'm dead." Wally whined.

"Me to" robin agreed.

"Me to" GA and barry said at the same time.

They all laughed.

"Who is hungry?" Dinah asked.

"Me" everyone answered.

"Then let's go for dinner."

They all got up and moved.

They find a fast food. Had a lot of pizza and burgers that 3/4 of them was eated by the speedsters.

"You know i ztsti have room for ice cream." Wally announced.

"Argh! How? I'm exploding!" Artemis asked.

"You are not a speedster."

"Is everyone ok with ice cream?" Barry asked and they all nodded.

"Okay then! Move on people! I saw an ice cream shop down the street."

They all got up and leave the place after they payed.

At the ice cream shop they all got they're ice creams which was really good. Wally had a smoothie with cream and a cherry on top.

"What's it's that?" Artemis asked looking at a spot behind wally.

"What?" Wally asked and turned around to see what and everyone tried to find out what artemis was talking about. Artemis just simply stealed wally's cherry and everyone one eyes was about to pop out. They all was struggling so they would not laugh.

"Mmmmm...wally forget it. Guess it was nothing... mmmmmm... but that cherry was everything."

"Cherry? You didn't have any cher..." Wally couldn't continue with seeing his cherry gone. At this point everyone laughed as hard as they could.

"Ohh wally! You don't know what a great cherry it was! It was the best cherry in the world! It just made my dead cells alive again! Ow! But you don't know what it was like. You didn't eat it" artemis said with a tune of evil-humor, knowing it will get on his nerves.

"Oh shut up." Wally said with an evil smirk.

They all laughed and had fun for the rest of night.

* * *

 **sorry for the late update. But i had a lot of chores.**

 **Next chapter will be next week.**

 **Please review. Even if you didn't like it let me know.**

 **See you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Inthenightguest thank you for pointing it out i have fixed it. It is kind of you and the reason i'm a writer in the first place. Believe it or not, i learned english with movie. So i can speak and answer like a reall american. But i never wrote to know how to write. So i joined fanfiction to improve my writing skills. So you actually helped me. Thank you.**

 **Black bird i didn't exactly get what did you mean by _proof-read._ Sorry.**

 **Back to story.**

* * *

They where in bed again sleeping, getting ready for tomorrow to see more places of paris. Tomorrow was they're last day at paris.

 _ **oh i just can't believe i let her walk away when i had the chance to make her mine! Well there is no way i let her run away AGAIN. What was she talking about? Why couldn't she?**_ wally was drown in his thoughts.

 _ **oh i just can't believe i let him git that close to me! Well there is no way i let him get THAT close AGAIN. But maybe m'gann is right. Maybe i should give him a chance. No no no! Then what he will do when he find out who i really am? And even if i had an normal family, i can't let anyone in my heart. No matter how much I want to.**_

They both closed they're eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Artemis! Artemis get up!" M'gann was begging her.

"Huh? Was is it? Did i over slept?" Artemis asked as she sat up.

"No. It's 3 O'clock in the morning."

"What tha? So why you wake me up?"

"Because your snoring like what!"

"Oh this again?"

"What do you mean again? You didn't do it last night."

"Yeah probably because last night i didn't sleep."

"Huh? Why?"

"Oh nothing. I was drowned in thoughts."

"What thoughts?"

"Not important."

"Do you want me to calm your mind?"

"M'gann stop it! Go to sleep i'm fine." As she lied down.

M'gann look at her friend and then got back to bed.

* * *

"goooooood morning everyone!" Wally said walking in to kitchen that everyone was in it."i sleep just great."

"I didn't sleep fully." Dinah said.

M'gann agreed"yeah me too."

Artemis looked at them then asked"what? I slept good."

Dinah said"yeah i would have slept good too if i was snoring all night!"

By this wally laughed.

"What are you laughing about?"

He answered"in the last mission, me and arty had to spend the night in a cave we find. And while i was trying to sleep i thought i heared a wild animal snoring and then find out that it was just artemis snoring."

They all laughed. Even artemis.

"Ok how about we spend the day as we want?" Dinah said taking GA's hand. They all find out that they had a 'hot date' to catch up on.

They all agreed.

"Ok so if your going out, be bach in 9 O'clock. Cause we're gonna hit back tomorrow you have to be here to pack your stuff and make sure you don't left some thing behind. Have fun!" Dinah said as she walked out with GA.

They all separad. Artemis hed back to her room. M'gann and conner head out. Robin and kaldur went to spend some time together and chat out side. Barry catch wally alone to talk with him.

They got in barry barry and GA's room. Wally sat at Barry's bed.

"Kid you should ask artemis out. It's your chance!" He said as he set next to him.

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"She doesn't like me."

"Sure she does."

"No! She doesn't"

"Look, girls act like they're not into you, when they really are. I bet she has a strong crush on you. Just go out there."

Wally thinked about it."Ok" as wally got up and reached artemis room. He nocked on the door."Artemis?"

"What do you want baywatch?" Her voice came from the other side of the door.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Ok. What?"

"No i mean face to face."

There was silence. Suddenly the door opened and artemis have given wally permission to get in the room.

"Thanks" wally said as he got in the room. He looked around. Room was a bit messy.

"Well?" Artemis asked.

"I was just wondering if you didn't have any plans...um...cause...umm...you know...i just..."

"C'mon baywatch!"

 _ **c'mon wall-man! If you ask straight she'll say no! Just bring a dumb reason.**_ wally thought

"I just wanted to have a walk around the streets. But that if i go alone i'll be bored to death! I was thinking maybe you come with me?"

"Don't you wanna ask your girl _megan_?" She bit.

"She's out with supey."

"What about robin? Our kaldur?"

"They're out too. Kind of why i want to get out too."

"Flash?"

"He doesn't want to come."

"Then why should i?"

"Um...because...ummm...because you don't have any plans too?"

She didn't answer and just stayed quiet, thinking.

"Ok bay watch."

"Great let's go!" He pushed her out of the room to the hallway then she got in the living room while wally was holded by his uncle.

"So? How did it go?"his uncle asked.

"Well, i didn't exactly ask her out. I just say i'm going for a walk and asked her to join. But i will take her on a date."

"Baywatch?" Artemis called.

"I got to go" and he ran in normal speed to artemis before his uncle could say a word.

* * *

Artemis and wally was walking in the street, taking turns in ally's and street with out looking where the hell they where going. Thay just keep walking and chatting.

"Artemis can i ask you something?"

"Hmmm?"

"When we where chained together, you where so nice and good with me and i really enjoyed spending time with you. But after that you just get back to hating me and you know...kind of run away from me. Why is that?"

"I was being nice, because i didn't want to make the time we where chained together a hell time."

"Ok. So why are you running away?"

"I'm not running away!" As she add speed to her steps.

"Yes you are!" He tried to catch up.

"No i'm not!" She walked really fast close to running.

"Artemis! Just answer me!" He ran faster to catch up.

"Look bay watch! If you brought me out here to get something out off me, i gotta tell you thet you can't!" By that she turned to get back to the hotel.

"Where are you going?" He followed her.

"Back to hotel."

"Where are we anyway?"

She stopped, looking."i don't know." She said not looking at him.

"Artemis look..."he reached for her" I'm sorry. I should've let it go when you didn't answer."

They stand there in silence till wally broke it."hey it's 4 O'clock. Wanna go eat something? I think I saw a fast food restaurant in the way."

"We are lost in middle of nowhere and all that you can think of is your stomach?"

"C'mon! I'm hungry!"

She think about it then said"ok baywatch."

Then they started walking together with wally guide them to the restaurant. When they got in they saw a little crowd. The place had a really nice smile of pizza that made artemis realize how hungry she was. They ordered they're food. Artemis took out her wallet to pay her own food but before she could, wally wally had paid for both of them. They sat on a table next to window.

"Thanks but you didn't have to pay mine too." Artemis said.

"I know i just wanted too." He smiled to her and she smiled back.

"Why?" She asked.

"As a apologize for...you know..."

"It's okay."

"You know, artemis...you could tell us... ** _me_** every thing. We're your teammates. I'm sure we can help you. Um not that you'll need it."

Before she could say anything they're order came up on they're table.

"Wow! This looks really good!" He said as he took a bite of his double burger."it tastes good to."

Artemis reached for her own burger, took a bite then said "mmm...your right!"

"Wow! Did mighty artemis say i am right?" He smirked.

"Ow shut up!" She said with humor then they laughed.

Artemis was so hungry she finished up her burger faster than wally. Her eyes find wally staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing! I just didn't think you eat anything with that skinny waist of your's"

She laughed but soon shut in down. Wally notice. He finished his burger.

"So. Now we should think were we are." Wally reminded.

"Oh yeah! Right!" Artemis said as they both got up and walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

They just kept on walking in alley and streets trying to find out where they are. But suddenly, they find out that they just got more lost in two hours of walking and an hour of walking in circles.

"Ah. I can't feel my feet any more!" Wally whined.

"Me either."

They turned into a alley that was long and kind of peace full. There was just room for two people to walk side by side.

"How did i get in this?" Artemis asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm so sorry. We should have watched where we're going. Arghh! I can't believe non of us brought owr cell phones!"

"Well we didn't! Arghh! And i can't believe I'm lost with you again! First the mission! And now here!"

They both remained silent. It was weird kind of silence. The sun was starting to set and it had make the sky a beautiful red-pink color. The voice of birds singing was braking the silence. Wally looked at artemis. Something just hit wally's head. He wanted to tell her."Artemis" he called as he stopped walking. Artemis saw him stop so she did the same thing thing.

"What?"

"You know...i...um...oh it's harder then i thought it will be."

"What?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he made an eye contact with her. They're faces were close. He took a step forward. Artemis tried to step back but she couldn't do it more then one step because her back hit the wall. Wally didn't want to lose the opportunity, so he leaned down, kissing artemis full on the lips. She was shocked. Soon her legs became numb. Wally put his hands on her waist, holding her close. Artemis struggle at first three seconds, but them she melted into the kiss and puts her arms around his neck and kisses him back. They just kept on kissing back till they broke apart for air but didn't let go of each other. They started kissing again for 5 minutes. Wally brought up one of his hand up to artemis's neck, the other one pulling artemis closer. Suddenly, artemis realized what was happening. She broke the kiss and lightly shoved wally, making him let go of her.

"No...you can't...you just can't..." She mumbled and ran to the end of the alley, find out that it was one of those alleys next to the street that they're hotel were in it. She walked really fast and shocked, reaching the hotel with wally following her. He had no idea what happened to her.

* * *

 **hope you liked it!**

 **Next chapter _maybe_ be posted tomorrow. Maybe not, i don't know.**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys!**

 **Black bird i know it's really weird, but yeah. I never wanted to learn english. But all of my movies and music was english. For movies i had persian subtitle and i just watched them for 8 years. When i was 5 and 6 my mom send me to learn english and i learned alphabet and stuff. But i abandoned because my school started. But always used english for movies and stuff. Suddenly my sister bought me 'my little pony friendship is magic' (say it's childish and i will kill you!) But it didn't have subtitle. I just watched then start to wander : hey...i know what it's saying! And not having subtitle, i find accent! At My school everyone hates me. They think i'm a idiot english nerd. And Because no one is at my level, no one gets what i'm saying. And unfortunately my accent have win over my persian accent so i speak persian weird and everyone thinks i'm christian :/**

 **Imagine forgetting your native language. I have to leave english and go learn my native language!**

 **Sorry for talking to much.**

 **Back to story.**

* * *

They get back to they're room.

"Hey! Did you kids have fun?" Barry asked with hope.

"Yeah fun!" Artemis said and walk-ran in her room.

"It was good." Wally responded to his uncle and tried to get in his room. But he didn't have a chance, cause next thing he know, he was in his uncle's room sitting on his bed with barry sitting beside him. Robin was in the room too.

"So... How did it go?" Barry asked.

"Well...um..." Wally didn't know what to say."well we... Kind of... sort of... Maybe... Kissed!"

"Attaboy wallce!" Robin applaud.

"Ok rob wait. what do you mean by kind of and sort of and maybe?" His uncle said not wanting to let go.

"I-i don't know what happened... We're kissing and everything was great, i could say she was ok with it...but suddenly she broke the kiss and walked away."

"Don't worry wally. She'll come around" robin tried to make his friend feel better. Then wally and robin walked in they're own room.

 _After ten minutes_

"hey maybe i should go talk to her. Try to figure things out." Wally said to his best friend, wanting to know what he thinks.

"Yeah well why not? After all, you _are_ her _boyfriend_." And by that answer, wally walked to artemis room.

The door was half open so he just nocked on the door so she'll know someone it's entering the room.

"Artemis?" He called with low volume as he closed the door.

"Yeah?" She stood up from her bed and faced him.

"Are we gonna talk about it?"

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Artemis why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Denying it. You denied that you're running away. denying the kiss, denying me, denying yourself!"

"I'm not denying anything!"

"Are you listening to yourself? You're denying your denial!"

"The kiss was a mistake. I promise it won't happen again."

"Artemis! Just listen! I'm in love with you!"

Artemis got shocked, but soon she got back control of herself."no! You're not! You only see what i want to see about me, Know what i want to know, your in love with them. And if you knew who i really am, you wouldn't love me anymore."

"Try me"

She wasn't expecting that. She opened her mouth to spill the beans. Beans that it would be really hard to clean up. She closed her mouth and turned around, not facing him. He had his answer: she couldn't tell.

 _ **Maybe she's afraid that we'll kick her out.**_ wally thought. _ **but she have proved herself to us. And it's impossible that her secret be that hard that we kick her out.**_

"Artemis if you need to talk..." His sentence was cut off by her"just get out of the room" she said not looking at him.

Walked out of the room to his own.

"So? What did she say?" Robin looked for his answer.

"Looks like she doesn't have anything to do with me."

"What?"

"That's what she said."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"So... What are you going to do? Let her go?"

"No! I'm not going to let her go! I love her! I'm going to help her."

"You sure she needs help"

"Yes!" That was the end of the conversation.

"We're back!" M'gann's cheerful voice took over. With her super boy walked in to. They got in they're own rooms.

"Artemis? Are you ok?" M'gann asked know she's not ok.

"Yeah i'm fine."

After ten minutes dinah and oliver came back too. She asked the same question from artemis. They and moved to living room for dinner. Artemis thought she just had to say it. They all need to know. Specially wally.

"Listen, there is something i have to tell you all." She had everyone's intention."i am not who you think i am. I am not a hero. I am, _was_ a member of the league of shadows. All of My family is a member. Well except my mother, she left the league. She was huntress. My father it's sportsmaster and my sister is chesher."

"That's why..." wally mumbled.

"Yeah i was so scared that you'll find out."

"I know that." Robin said.

"but it never mattered. You're one of us and we all trust you." Kaldur speaked from all of them.

She looked at every person in the room and they all were smiling at her. A worm feeling grow to her heart. that feeling got stronger by seeing wally wally smile at her. Suddenly wall walked to her and kissed her in front of everyone.

* * *

 _back to mount Justice._

Wally and artemis really fighted less. Everyone could feel the strong wave of they're feelings for each other.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! I'm hungry! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Wally screamed.

"Nice to meet you hungry! I'm artemis!" Artemis said with a sweet girly voice. The team intention was on them to see where this was going.

"Artemis! I'm serious!"

"No! You're hungry."

Wally looked at her like he wanted to kill her" you think you're **_SO SWEET_** with doing that?"

"Noooooo. I'm artemis!"

By that wally ran to his girlfriend as she was running away from him and laughing.

"Oh! You want to out run a speedster?"

"Noo! I want to out run hungry!"

They were in a hallway. Wally catched her from behind that it became a huge from behind. They were laughing till batman called the team for a new mission.

* * *

 **so this was the new chapter, and the last. Tell me what did you think.**


End file.
